Kidnapped
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: Annabeth Chase had everything until the day she was kidnapped. All she knew was that her captor was not like he was pretending to be. He was familiar and she was determined to save herself and him as well. But is it more than she could handle? And what's more: She is far too gone in love with her captor. Will she be able to come out from this mess unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Not Percy Jackson nor Wake me up by Avicci.**

"Are you trembling?"

In reality she was. How could she not. The situation she was in was fatal. It was like a time-bomb waiting to explode.

The little hair on her arms stood up sharp and pointed. She hadn't had time to cut those in the past weeks.

"You are so scared right now. I can feel it."

As much as she tried not to, her eyes betrayed her. They shone with such powerful misery that it seemed to burn a hole through the wall. Of course, they were filled emotion of the worst kind-tears. Her eyesight became hazy due to all the water in there when she remembered her situation and she constantly had to keep her mind in focus to tear away those painful memories.

As if that was not enough, they burned too, partly due to the subsiding anger, but mainly for the salt present in them. Her eyes betrayed her when she needed them the most.

She thought that maybe that mouth of hers would keep her alive. She had thought that the full pink lips who had, till now, obeyed her command every time she ordered them too, who had displayed the very likable, contagious smile would forever remain with her.

But even they betrayed her. Honestly, all she could manage was the awkward smile, the middle portion in a slight pout, the adjacent dropping down while the corners maintained their dignity in the slight upward direction, but barely with the dimples not showing.

All in all, her two main features, had betrayed her. Her usually sharp tongue too.

The only thing that remained with her was her brain.

Or had it also found a new master, making her think this way, manipulating her?

Was this all in her head, making her feel that everything was in her control when nothing was?

"Oh my! Never did I dream of you becoming a dumb."

I stayed silent because I had no answer. Never had this happened to me. Was I truly me?

I don't know what has become of me. I had been here for weeks, or was it? Was it only a week or has a year passed since he had brought me here?

Oh well! Nobody expected me to remember. I had been drugged every time I said something. So that explains my unwillingness to speak. I don't remember much just that he usually made me eat my food from time to time. I had missed a couple of meals. Sometimes, I was forced to eat lunch and miss the dinner and breakfast. The hunger and thirst had got me.

"Dear me, have you looked at yourself recently? You could end this quickly, you know. Just tell me all that you know about it. Then I could let you free."

"I don't know anything!" I protested. This happened to me every single day that I had been here. Always the same thing. He asked me to spill and I didn't know what to spill.

I flinched knowing what was to come next.

His hand came forcefully in contact with my rough cheek. Tears flew out of my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I was not in control. I was not myself. He had broken me, physically, mentally and emotionally.

Think of me as crazy but I treasured those slaps. The way his hands touched my skin, sent a thousand volt current through was body, seeping like the warmth of an old friend in the hot June summers. The tingles it sent down my spine. My eyes always searched for some familiarity in his face, a sign of a human being but I didn't see any. He was always covered with black. His eyes had huge sunglasses covering them, his face had a black cloth wrapped around him like a dacoits', and his body was wrapped in a black shirt and black jeans. The only visible thing was his hair and Gods were those familiar, like a part of my own body, my own soul.

Somehow I had fallen in love with my captor. Every day he came in for hours. He talked to me. He spent more time with me that anyone else had ever done intentionally, unintentionally. I loved his voice, kind of like a deep rumble, but they managed to soothe me, make me believe that everything was all right.

I tried to remind myself that these thoughts were wrong, that he was wrong, his way of treating me was wrong, that this whole deed was wrong.

But no matter what, I, for once, didn't listen to the correct part. Life had told me that I was not happy, when everything I did was correct; and now, when everything about me was wrong, I loved myself and my life.

I was far too gone.

He turned me round my seat roughly, making me face the mirror, which I had come to despise.

"See that, that's what you have become. Weren't you a fighter?"

But I held my eyes closed, my head hung low.

"See that, that's what's left of you. Gone is the pretty face and the princess curls, the witty replies and the easy go-lucky attitude," he whispered lightly to himself. This is what confuses me. It almost seems like he knows me, knew me at least. I can't remember who he is. And maybe I don't want to. I wish to live in oblivion, something that I had always feared. _Life would pass me by if I don't open my eyes; and that's fine by me._

But then he stiffens his posture tight. My torturer was back. He stood up from where he was sitting on his knees by my wooden chair to behind me and went behind me. His hands came down from all the way above my head and made its way up across my body from my waist up, inside my shirt.

He fingered all the bruises on my stomach. "You don't like this, do you? Tell me and I'll stop, or I'll be forced to continue." His voice was sharp and clear but his fingers told a whole different story. They shuddered against my cuts. This time, he was trembling. But why was he afraid? He had me under his thumb.

But I remembered: _Curiosity killed the cat._

He had said that when I had first questioned him.

She would have said anything else but this but there was no other way.

"I don't know anything," my voice was so weak that I was disgusted by it.

His hand, when they came right between my chest, tightened into a ball and ejected from there.

As much as I was scared from him, he hadn't once tried to come at me that way. In a way, I trusted him more than anybody else in my life because at least he was honest about his intentions regarding me.

But when his hand ejected, a chill settled on me. I had liked the feeling he gave me. It was...unexplainable; like total bliss.

It was like he took all the pain away from her and into him.

Then he yanked her head up and forced her eyes open, making her look at her reflection.

Someone stared back at her. She saw a small girl with big, dull grey eyes but dark bags underneath them, with hollowed in cheeks. The cheeks were red, rough and dry. The lips were almost white and cracked. Her forehead had gashes on them. The hair was cut short and choppy, the shine and glow all gone.

Was this her?

Was this Annabeth Chase?

Was this all that was left of the sexy Annabeth Chase?

We looked odd it the bright white room, him with his black attire, me all battered and bruised, in the dark when all around me was light.

_Wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and am older. Life would pass me by if I don't open my eyes; and that's fine by me._

"This is what is left of you, Annabeth," he said softly.

-X—X-X—X—X—X-X—X-X—X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X-X—X-X- - - x

**A/N: How's thiiiiiiiiiiis? **

**I want your opinion.**

**Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Clarification: Last chapter was a prologue. This is the real chapter 1. Last one was in the middle of the story. This is the beginning.**

**Annabeth**

Tomorrow Annabeth Chase was going to marry Luke Castellan. Everybody was busy in the preparations. Songs were blaring from the speakers. The hall was being decorated. Flowers, lights, sweets, menu, tables, rings, dresses; everything was going through last minute check. It was a typical marriage, all smiles and what not.

Annabeth Chase is the daughter of Athena, head of Battle Planning commission and Architectural Wonders, companies which were in sky-rocketing fame and money.

But she was also the daughter of Fredrick Chase, a lecturer professor, whose earning was enough to support a family of five including her, him, Annabeth's step mother and two step-brothers.

Annabeth lived with her father but was commanded by her birth mother. She had been arranged marriage to Luke, son of the head of the Internet and Trading Corp., Hermes.

She didn't know Luke before that, ever, but somehow they had managed to make themselves work.

Because, firstly, she had no choice. Even if she had a boyfriend, her mother would make her marry Luke and it just so happened that she _didn't _have a boyfriend.

She didn't know Luke's deal. And she didn't want to.

With Luke, she had finality, like one permanent thing because even though she wouldn't be able to marry him for love, she knew she would learn to love him. They would be happy.

After all, Luke wasn't a jerk.

That night, she was felling suffocated inside the room, with everyone preparing for her wedding except her. She hated feeling useless. She realised that this was her last day of freedom, last day of being Chase. Tomorrow she will have a new identity, she would be a Castellan.

Of course, at that time she didn't have any idea how wrong she was.

Annabeth wished to go out, _and Annabeth will do so,_ she thought to herself. Picking up her phone she called Luke. One ring, second ring, third-

**Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth, all the preparations are done."

He sounded tired.

"This is the last time I am talking to my boyfriend."

"Why, what will-"

"Tomorrow you would be my husband," I said quickly.

I could hear his laughter echoing. "Actually, we are going to be married today. It's two in the morning."

I checked the wall-clock. A chuckle escaped my lips.

"Annabeth, go to sleep-," Luke said.

"Luke, pick me up."

"What- why?"

"Please Luke, I want to go away."

"Annabeth," he warned.

"Please."

He complied.

"Okay, wait there. I'll be there."

"You are awesome!" I exclaimed, jumping in the air and doing a fist pump.

"You are such a baby, Annabeth!"

He hung up.

I never got the chance to say _but I am your baby._

_**ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGH**_

"Annabeth, I am turning back now."

"No, please, just a bit more, then we'll go back, promise."

"This is the tenth time you have said this."

"Just a bit more." I pleaded.

"Fine," he chuckled.

I put my head outside the window and let the wind smack me on the face. The road was empty. I put my upper half of my body out and shouted out random sentences. Nobody was there to see me, except Luke but whatever.

"Um... the petrol is running low. Stop me when you see a station."

"Sure babe." Did I just say that?

I felt like I was in a movie or a music video. Like not a care in the world. Carefree.

...

"Luke, there, there," I shouted.

"Great," he looked relieved.

I got out of the car, wrapping the shawl tighter around myself, shielding against the cold wind.

"Annabeth, get inside," cried Luke from inside, "It's not safe."

I ignored his call. Somehow, right now I had gone a little sentimental. I felt like rebelling. All of a sudden, I didn't want to get all the attention I was getting. I didn't want my mom to force me into anything. I wanted to see the world whereas she was giving me her burden at 22. How rude.

I turned on my heels.

"Luke, let's run away."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's leave them here. Let's drive, drive and drive and see the world. Let's not get tied down to one place. Let's elope. It would be fun; like an adventure."

For a second he got a glint in his eyes. But then it was gone.

"No. They are our parents. We can't disobey them. See, baby, see, we have got our whole life ahead of us. We will go then. We would have loads of time."

"But we would not be this young again. We would go on trips and be like_, cough, cough, how much more_. I don't want that."

"No means no. We can't do that. Get inside the car now. I am taking you home," he said in a firm voice. Sometimes he felt more like a dad or a brother.

It all happened in a second.

I began walking towards the car, wrapping the shawl tighter.

Him shouting "ANNABETH WATCH OUT."

Men shouting something.

And my world going blank.

A gag was tossed in my mouth and a gunny bag placed roughly over my head. My hands being tied behind my bag and a blunt object hit on my head.

After that, I may have been unconscious, sleeping or my hallucination of seeing the dark interior of a gunny bag.

**A/N.: sorry for the long wait.**

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW.**

**And check out my other story A Friendly Rivalry.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows and I hope you guys do so again.**

**I want 5-10 reviews at least on this chapter please, if you like this story of course, that is.**

**ATHPJ- over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Blinding light surrounded me, _even brighter than the moon._

_Shut up, Annabeth, _I told myself. I have a tendency to randomly break out into songs.

_Focus, Annabeth, focus, nobody's playing here._

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't. It takes some time to adjust to the surrounding light. The iris needed time- or was it the pupil?

I managed to but. My hands instinctively flew to my eyes...or it would have, had it not been attached to ropes.

"You are finally awake, darlin'," three men stood before me. The man who said this, the leader, was wearing robes. Dumbledore ones', no less. His beard was long and reached mid back. His eyes had a squint as well as a crack-pot look.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"Oh, don't you worry," he lips pushed forward in a pout, talking as if I was a five year who he found cute. He smiled, "we just didn't know what to do with you, dear.

"You were just a...say... chance, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Just the way he said that irked me... and was I too wrong in thinking that what he said was false?

Nah, I think not.

"Anyways, make yourself comfortable Annie, you will be staying here for a long time," he whipped his hair back, turned up his nose and walked out, the other two following suit.

I relaxed a little. What just happened?

I was kidnapped, for no reason apparently, and then he, whoever he is, makes jokes about it.

Weird. Is he not serious?

"He would be guarding you so behave," the bad guy no.1's head poked in from the doorway pushing the bad guy no.3 in.

Then he went out leaving us alone.

After 5 seconds of intense staring at each others' eyes (with me staring at his black sunglasses), things became awkward. He started fidgeting. He opened his mouth once but quickly closed it the next second. He kept tapping his feet in an irregular beat. He tilted his head and stared at anything except me.

Why did I think he seemed familiar?

"You have ADHD, right?"

He snapped out of whatever thing he was doing and stared at me, stork style, for a minute.

"Um... yeah," he admitted sheepishly, but then when I was not expecting it, quickly added, "I mean, it's none of your business, _hon," _very rudely.

I blinked.

"Chillax dude! We cool, huh?"

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards but were gone a fraction of a second later.

"You are kidnapped, girl. Behave, or we will make you behave. You wouldn't want that, would you?" he sneered, his teeth grinding against the other.

I blinked. "Sure, but can you just tell me where I am?"

He made a motion for saying something but then his hand flew to his ear and his eyebrows furrowed together. Then he regained his composure.

"You just won't understand, would you?"

Next instant his hand came flying towards her. Instinctively I cried, "JAKE, NO PLEASE."

His hands stopped an inch before my face. He looked at them as if he just couldn't believe what he was doing or was thinking if I was crazy. I referred it was the later.

He crouched down to my level, "Who's Jake?"

"No one,' I replied quickly.

"Who's Jake?" he forced giving me a, I don't know, shock?

"Um... he was... um... my boyfriend, for a few months."

"And?" he insisted.

"And he abused me for a little while," I looked down.

"..."

He brought his face close to my ears and whispered, "You will sleep down."

I felt his hands close around my neck but I was too late to feel the sharp pain in there.

I was busy thinking about one thing.

His hands, that touch, that feeling. I had them once before. From a very special person.

But no. It just couldn't be.

I blacked out.

**A/N: So, long time no see.**

**Guys, review, fav, and follow. They count.**

**REVIEW .**

**Atleast 5 for this chapter.**

**Check out my other stories A Friendly Rivalry and Bond.**

How was the chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Annabeth**

She blinked her eyes open.

She looked like a deer caught in light, her eyes, as big as they were, were wide, the stormy iris light.

She moved her head left and right once, very slowly, testing whether they were hers or not.

She tried to get up, but... she looked down to realise that she was tied. She leaned back closing her eyes, and her body form lumped. She was tired. Tired of all this and exhausted. She was exhausted by her mind trying to understand things beyond their reach.

Suddenly, she jumped, slightly, as much as she could and popped her eyes open. All this to smack her lips. They had become dry, due to dehydration? She wasn't so sure.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She shouted with as much volume as she could, which wasn't much.

The black cloth-worn boy came in with a glass of water and- wait, was that what she thought that was.

"Is it for me?" Annabeth asked.

She wasn't so sure, but maybe that movement in his cheeks were caused due to smiling?

Nah, he was her kidnapper. He wouldn't, would he?

"No, hon, that's for me. Stupid. Of course this is for you," he said; his voice light.

She smiled and was going to reply when he said, rudely, "Now shove that inside your big fat mouth."

She knew that she shouldn't let his words hurt him but... he shouldn't be this familiar.

"But sir, my hands are tied." She struggled against her ties, proving her point. He surged forward; it seemed that he would cut her loose but then paused, concentrated, and said, "Don't act smart. I know all your dirty little tricks."

There are times when people misunderstand our actions, however innocent they may be. These times you feel anger surging through your veins and hot tears forming in your eyes.

Annabeth felt hurt but she knew now that this one was being commanded. The way he seemed to pause for moments, his hands flying to his ears, microphones, that-that was the answer.

She felt like she knew the boy, man, if she will. She was twenty, right? She was going to be married, right?

"Can I call you something?" she asked, fearfully.

He seemed shocked, "Whatever, that's none of my business."

"Okay, what should I call you?"

"Whatever, I just told you. I couldn't care less."

"No...I mean. I don't want you to get offended or else you'd...um...nothing." she stammered.

"Or else I would hit you," he finished, betraying no emotion.

Annabeth blushed a flustered red. She looked down. She just wished that this guy would show emotions. Then, perhaps, she would know how to behave, know if he was trustworthy.

"J, call me J. That would do." He slid a stool and sat down near her chair.

"Jay? Is that your name?"

"No, girl, the letter "J" for Jack- sorry- J...um... jackfruit."

And thus began the nagging inkling of '_J's' _identity.

"Um, eat this," he pushed the glass in front of her.

She looked pointedly down towards her binds.

"Um... yes, about that."

Her breathing hitched and millions of thought bumped in her mind, swirling like a thunderstorm.

He himself took the endeavour to feed her. She could get used to this, Annabeth thought.

A slight smile embraced her face. She didn't remember the last time someone fed her like this, by their own hands, taking the time to actually talk to her. She didn't want to, but her mind automatically compared him to Luke and everybody else.

And you know what? She would gladly give J a 105 on 10 on behaviour and gentleness.

"Do they give all their prisoners pizza?" she asked.

"Consider it my treat."

Eating the pizza was a little more difficult, what with the boy's face (and she could well imagine his eyes moving) following the pizzas moves.

"You can take a bite you know," she said finally.

"Um... sorry what?" confused he said.

"Go on, take a bite, hungry boy."

He corners of her mouth twisted. This was fun to see.

In a gulp, the slice had vanished.

"J, I said a bite, not the whole of it," she said, good naturedly.

He smiled sheepishly and gestured to the half filled box. "We'll manage."

She laughed. It was hard not to feel possessive about him. Him with his easy smile.

She felt happy.

Then she thought, she was happy with her a-few-days-ago life. She thought that she would forever be with Luke, have kids, and be busy... busy, she guessed. _Seriously, that's my life? It sucked._

She had never known love. She thought that the way she was treated was fine but ... no, just no.

Yes, she got a life much better than millions of others, so she had no right to complain.

"J, you drugged me right? That's why my mouth was parched, right?"

J flinched. "Smart girl you are, Annabeth. Some girl you are."

He left the room.

"But you are right."

**A/N: Ok, tell me. Did you want this chapter to end?**

**5 reviews for this one, please.**

**Check out BOND and A FRIENDLY RIVALRY.**

**Over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Third Person POV**

"Let the girl be in darkness. The more is doesn't understand, the more she will learn to fear us," Kronos hands softly caressed the handle of his chair and he leaned back on it.

J steeped back a bit, wanting the shadows to consume him, to no such luck. He didn't want to be here, but he had no other choice. _But now that I am here,_ he thought to himself, _I need to make the best out of it._

The one, the only one who had willingly come to serve Kronos, kneeled down in the hopes of pleasing him, and asked, "Now, sir, what do you propose that I should do, sir."

Kronos slammed his hand down with such force that the boy flinched back, "Now I also have to tell you what to do?" he shouted. "In any case, _you_ don't have to do anything. He," he gestured to J, "he will do everything and you will not come in the way. Now get out of my sight."

The boy scurried quickly out of the room. Kronos turned to J.

"I hope that you know what to do," he snapped.

"Yes." The one thing Kronos didn't like about him was that he never bends; he never cowers in fear before Kronos.

"Yes sir."

"There's no need to call me sir, Kronos." J quickly went out of sight.

Kronos fumed. The nerve of that one; and he couldn't even do anything.

-asdfghjkl-

**Annabeth POV**

I am right.

I am right.

I am right.

But I need a plan. I couldn't just sit here and fall for my kidnaper. No, that will certainly not do.

I looked around the room. No windows, no nothing, how am I supposed to make an escape plan. I groaned in frustration. _Why did I have to get kidnapped? Did I do something wrong? Were they punishing me for kicking the boy who had the audacity to try to do me? _

The whole room was freaking blank and white. I used to like the colour of white, but now I am beginning to despise it. It was such a depressing colour. It had a certain irony to. White is peace, while I am in trouble. The light was freaking too bright. I couldn't sleep at night, the lights pierced through my eyelids. Concluding, I hate white. I need colour.

_What is happening to me? _I wonder. Here I am sitting here thinking about colours.

The eyes wandered over to that wall, the only piece of brick that was my friend. It gave me hope that there might yet be a way. That wall, though white, had a certain darkness in it, like it had been abandoned for a nearly a century, letting the dust gather, and then someone had hastily wiped the dirt of it. At first I thought that it was an ordinary thing, maybe a picture had been hung there, but the more I stared at it, the more I was beginning to wonder. Maybe, maybe there lay a solution to my problem.

And yes Annabeth, stop making yourself comfortable around J. He would eventually hurt you.

I tried to lift the chair which was not all that easy. I jutting out my backside and tried to carry the weight on my back. Slowly I tried to tip across the room towards the _hope-wall_. Halfway across, I kind of let my guard down and the chair fell back on the solid ground with a certain thud. I jumped up, felt my spine collapsing on my heart wand waited. _Did anybody hear that? _

One second...two second...no one burst in. I relaxed and continued my mission.

And you know what happened the moment I touched the wall? This:

"Whatthe heck do you think you are doing?"

-asdfghjkl-

Luke Castellan paced the steps of the front porch, all worked up, sweaty and terrified. Why did he have to take her out? Right now she could be anywhere, in any small hidden corner of the world.

Luke was scared. After all he assumed correctly that he would be taken as the biggest suspect, no matter what. He had been utterly stupid with the way he handled the situation. Though granted he could not have done much, Luke constantly hoped to travel back in time. Maybe a miracle would happen.

But most of all he was scared for his fiancé. He had a duty to keep her safe and see to her well-being, but he had gone and turned everything into a mess. He had failed to do his duty even before he had started with it. _Annabeth, where are you? Are you OK?_

He had loved her very much, though it was too complicated. He had loved her yes, but it had been a sister- type. He gave her the kind of love with which you feel attached to your sister; a friend at most.

Still, he wanted to find her. It was vital for him and everyone around him. At the most amazing fact: Everyone had had cried sometime, when they heard the new, even him, and everyone except Athena Minerva. Every single person but her. All she did was turn up her nose and say, "She is my daughter. She will find a way out. No need for the police." He had wanted to strangle her right then and there.

Currently he was waiting for the detective in charge, when the said person marked himself present.

I greeted him, "Sir, any news."

"Ah! Plenty and I am afraid it is not all good Mr. Castellan. Most of it is not all that pleasant but there is a start of a silver lining. So which one do you want to hear first?"

"The good one, please. I don't want to start my day with bad news."

"There might just be a lead. My men have found something which would us to find out her location."

"That's great then, what are you waiting for?" Luke asked.

"The thing here is that it may be a trap. Either it will bring Annabeth back to us or I might be leading my men to a death trap."

"Oh!"

"Yes, sir, it's all very complicated. And even more so because we have found evidence that this may have been all done by Kronos, the one and only. It is highly doubted that he may have done some mistake; he sure has a reputation for being perfect. So you see sir...we are really in a tight spot."

That sent a chill through Luke Castellan's spine. Kronos, he mused, we are back to playing with old friends with old tricks. _And now Annabeth is suffering for my mistake._

**J POV**

_I try to play it cool, but girl when I am looking at you/I can never be brave, cause you make my heart breeze._

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E/Well if it was me then I would, I would/ Would he hold you when you're feeling low/ Well if it was me then I would, I would._

-asdfghjkl-

**A/N: So, what say? I am really sorry that I haven't updated for 3 weeks but I had been out of station. But now I have. Maybe the next chapter would be faster updated, if you review enough.**

**So, 5 reviews till I update.**

**And, yes I was so happy to read all my reviews. I JUST WARMED MY HEART.**

**Check out A FRIENDLY RIVALRY, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE, COMATOSE, I USED TO KNOW YOU(earlier BOND).**

**And another new story is on the way.**

**Review favourite follow. I will be back soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Third Person POV**

He looked her up. Annabeth Chase.

First result: not so important. Not the third and not the fifth. He changed the settings to news. Jackpot.

_**Daughter of Athena: Love or arranged?**_

_Annabeth Chase, daughter of the world-class Athena Minerva, architect extraordinaire, is all set to be married to her three month fiancé, Luke Castellan, heir to his father, Hermes Castellan's million-dollar Shipping and Internet Company, tomorrow. _

_However, it's a wonder how the relationship came about. We wonder if there is more to '_love'_ marriage of the couple. Insiders reveal that Ms. Chase had been forced into a contract..._

Blah, blah, blah...

The article was dated a few days back, probably all the famous people were trying to keep the kidnapping under wrap. But:

J searched up Luke Castellan in the files which Kronos' Appledorr. That is his computer room with all the top-secret files.

J didn't know why he considered him important, but definitely seemed like a character worth wasting his time into.

**Luke Castellan Currently lives in New York**

**(pic0)** **History: **Worked for Kronos during his teen years (15-20 ages).

Deserted the group after a drug deal went wrong. Luke went away scot free leaving the titans a lot of mess to clear up. Some of the gang members died during the scandal.

**Current relations with Kronos: **Thirst for revenge.

**Mission: **In progress.

J's knuckles curled up. He punched a hole on the desk but stopped himself just in time.

So that bastard was the reason his Annabeth was here.

He didn't know whether he should be grateful to that son of a bitch or not.

**-asdfghjkl-**

"What the heck are you during?"

Annabeth fell back on her chair, heaving.

"I was just sleeping and then I kind of fell, rolled a bit and ended up here."

J sent a furtive glance at the wall on her right. A smile stretched on his facade. Liar, he mentally analysed. Rolling , that's pathetic. That's good, he thought, it would be easier.

He dismissed her; there was a lot to plan. He turned around.

"Percy!" He froze.

"I am sorry, I mean J."

He slowly turned around trying to tame his raging heart.

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering where you were going. I need answers."

"No, what about Percy!"

"Oh that, I said sorry," her eyes glinted sharply at him.

"Why did you call me Percy?" I all but demanded.

She inhaled and exhaled, "You just remind me off a person in my teen years."

J relaxed, kind of, he would have to be more careful from now on, "You will demand no answers from me. You are my prisoner. You will shut your mouth; don't want her beautiful lips to be locked up now do we?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort but her lips stayed parted. No words came out. Then a slight, "Oh."

"Yeah like that!"

He turned back once again. He thought to himself. He could just reveal himself now; it would be a lot easier. A slap or two and maybe forgiven. He almost turned around at two but out of the corner of his eyes he saw her glaring at him.

Well... maybe some other time.

Times had changed drastically.

**A/N: Percy hates Luke, Percy is J, Annabeth knows Percy, Percy likes Annabeth, like a lot.**

**Is there something else too? Ah yes, Kronos is taking revenge on Luke through Annabeth. And I am a very late updater. Seriously, which foolish person avoids their followers for a month and a half?**

**Apparently AliceTonksHPJ does. **

**I guess I have an excuse but it's basically FA and FA's. Like FA pe FA ke upar FA. Like crazy system. **

**I had so many FA's and tests and presentations and competitions and everything, I simply didn't have the time and nor the inspiration; partially because my marks have been low this whole unit.**

**And the mid-terms are just around the corner.**

**Any ways, I know that the chapter was small, but as I said : no inspiration.**

**Most probably the next update would be up a lot sooner AND LONGER . Well hope so.**

**-over and out**

**REVIEW, REVIEW.( I will reply to all my reviews soon, promise} REVIEW REVIEW, FAVORITE FOLLOW.**

**Check out my other stories( all PERCABETH): A FRINDLY RIVALRY, BOND, BABY TROUBLES, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE, COMATOSE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rick Riordan©**

Luke paced around the room; it had been weeks now. No sign from Kronos, nor the police and nor Annabeth. It freaked him out. Right now, Athena was busy burying all the news about her disappearance and people were suspecting Luke.

And he didn't try to prove them wrong since he suspected that he really was to blame. It was no co-incidence that they Kronos' men. He knew why too.

Later that night, Luke got an email from a no-reply mail/ anonymous mail:

Dear Sir,

She is surrounded by Kronos' men, under heavy surveillance and practically drugged every day and in good hands.

Yours lovingly,

Don't fucking call the police

Well... Luke thought, and immediately forwarded it to the DCP. (**a/n: no idea what you call your highest police post, detective/sergeant...no idea)**

**$3$**

**ANNABETH**

"Do you have any idea when they will let me go?"

J chuckled as he relaxed his legs, "That is if he lets you go Annabeth. He may want to keep you here forever."

Annabeth smiled and laughed inside. "What?" asked J, "Why are you laughing?"

"You just remind me of someone."

J stiffened, but Annabeth just ignored it thinking it was a trick of light. "Yeah, he was something else. You have the same sense of humour. Although yours is a bit sadistic, his was light."

"I think it's about time we stop talking-" said J, dusting off imaginary dust from his jeans.

"His name was Percy Jackson, and he was the most wonderful guy I had ever met."

J stood up, " yeah, that's all very good but-"

"He was my best friend. He had been there for me for so long. That time I was still real, you know I felt for myself. He was my life you know; made me laugh. My family life didn't bother me so much back then; an hour with him was paradise. He showed me how to live. Did you know, when my parents got divorced, he was the one... Oh my God! And he just left one day. Didn't even both-bother to in- inform me. I was de- devas- devastated! How could he do that," she broke down. "One word would have been enough. I don't even know if he is alive."

J scratched his neck, and fingered the frayed end of his jacket. "Did you like that guy?"

Annabeth looked up, eyes somewhat red, "Liked him? If only he was with me for some more time, I would have fallen for him. He was really amazing."

"Well, he sounds like a douche if he left without a word," explained J, eyes wandering around the room; anywhere but at her.

"Shut up! You don't even know him. You have no right say such horrible things about him!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"And now that we have got that sorted out," tried J, still not looking at her eyes, "I need to go. I have more important things to do than listen to your entrancing stories. I'll bring you some food-!"

"What do you mean by that? Are you going to run away again? Why, every time I bring up something about my life, it isn't important to you. Why do you always cut me off? On one hand, you behave like one of my best friends and then the other, you are insulting me. What is your god damned fu''ed up problem? What is wrong with you?"

"You know what Annabeth," J sneered, adopting an indifferent robotic tone, "You are right! I am a bad person, very bad. And I do not need to do this. I cannot deal with this. Do not expect any help form me for now onwards, got it? I try to be nice and what do I get? NO- effing- thing! Go f yourself!

"Oh Percy!" thought Annabeth, "I wish I was not in this situation. J, please come back. Oh ! What did I do? I always mess up."

Simultaneously, J thought, "I wish I could tell you, Annabeth. It's driving me crazy too."

That's when he decided that he let her into the plan, atleast some of it.

**A/N: So ther's that! And I havn't updated in like so long. I applaud everyone who is still reading this. You guys mean something to you.**

**And I know you want an explantioon as to what was so important, but here:**

**I had a good thing going with this fanfic. This one got the maximum reviews, like 6 reviews per chap, give or take. And I din't ant to mess things up, although I think I have already messed up big time. I was afraid that something would go wrong and I didn't.**

**Other things include, last time I updated was before my mid- terms, which went bad. Now few days back, my finals got over.**

**Also, I have( I think) completed a year on fanfiction.**

**Also, my thanks to IIWinterWolfII ( Is that how you write your name?**

**He is one of my favourite authors and people on this SITE. He has reviewed on almost all the stories. **

**Go check out his stories( if you haven't already) They are fun and really didffernt.**

**Also, you wouldn't have seen this chapter without SmilesBurnInTheStyx( whose sttries are awesome.**

**This is one person, who has encouraged me to write this chap down. The idea was also hers. Credits to her. **

**Love you sis.**

**-ATHPJ over and out.**

**P.s. Any kind of stories you want updated or wrote?**


	8. Chapter 8

_love you guys_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rick Riordan ©**

**Chapter 8**

**Luke Castellan**

Since he was a kid, Luke had always been a mischievous child with wrong tendencies. He didn't like his father, that was a given, and had no particular love for his mother. However, he was smart, street smart and was the logical choice for a CEO. But all that was later. He was misguided, and that had disastrous repercussions.

Three weeks after the terrible course of events, Luke received a call from the DCP. Soon after, he found himself at the police station.

"An hour ago a photo was uploaded on the internet. We have taken it down, but it's the internet so nothing can be said for sure. We are trying to trace it back to them to no avail."

"What was there on the image? Was there any information about Annabeth?"asked Luke. He looked up to the officer. He was sure that he was going to be interrogated. The DCP handed him a printout. The person in the picture was in focus, the background heavily blurred and a single statement was written under it: LET'S PLAY A GAME

Luke took in her appearance, and she looked pitiful. He teared his eyes away. He pursed his lips, "Did you find anything on that email I forwarded you?"

"I' m afraid not,-", the DCP began.

"Sir, we found a location on that image-" SSA Morgan cut in.

"Are you certain? It could be a ruse."

"There was only one connecting link between this photo and the forwarded email. Since this is Kronos, this could be trap, but it's the only shot we have got. It's by the Third Avenue on the-"

"You said you didn't find anything?" the words blurted out of his mouth before he could think.

"Mr Castellan, you must understand, we cannot just give away any information to you-"

"You still think I am involved in this. We can go through the situation again."

;;

**J (a month after the terrible course of events)**

He couldn't predict what Kronos was going to do now. He could certainly see the other Kronos minions thinking about the girl in captivity. He had started a rumour how he was gay and ready to rape anybody who laid a finger on his prisoner.

He also had to give it to Annabeth, she was trying to act strong even though it was an alien situation to her. She wasn't trained to handle such a situation. She wanted to be a veterinary doctor.

He was going to let her in his plan today, partially. A week after, if all went accordingly, they both would be out of here and Kronos would be dead.

He would sad, but he knew that couldn't help him, but he really wanted to open up to her. Ages ago, he was going to ask her to the movies and have a chill out time by the beach. Then he got snatched up by the Godfathers and ever since he had done everything they asked on one deal.

He wished that he could throw out the microphone on him at all times, it was making everything a lot more complicated, how was he supposed to talk to Annabeth while everything was being recorded?

Twu tdu tw tdu twu tdu

Gods, what was that horrible alarm- oh, J realised , they had caught a trespasser. He ran as soon as could towards the hall.

,,

"- and you think that after you ditched us, we wouldn't change the security code, you complete nincompoop."

J looked at the scene in front of him with horror. A blonde man, on his knees, chained up and wounded. And Kronos looking down at him of course.

"Castellan, have you forgotten what you have done? Ethan, bring me my Scythe, let me cut him up."

"No," J stepped forward.

Kronos stood up, "How dare you Jordon Smith, this is my-"

"I have got a better idea. Let's throw him inside the cell with that wretched princess and watch them cry," J completed with an evil sneer.

"Go do the honours, but break him to pieces."

"Of course."

;;

**ANNABETH**

When they brought in Luke, she couldn't control her tears.

"No please don't do anything to him, I'll do anything," Annabeth rattled her chair.

Luke looked pained, "Annabeth," he pleaded, "I am so sorry!"

"Please, J please, please J, I'll do anything, just leave him alone."

"Shut the fuck up, you filthy little cunt, I am going to make want to rip yourself apart," the ugly guy with the red bandana, squeaked.

"NO,please,! Help, somebody!"

"Shut up, Annie. And you son of a bitch, even if she is a filthy little bitch she is worth more than you. Run away, she's fucking my property."

"But you are ga-"

"You wanna be in her position, you are welcome," the creepy guy gave one look towards her direction then leaves. "Tell whoever's watching that I'll tear- no, cut them to pieces." J smiled his evil smirk. "So, where were we?" he rubbed his hands together.

"Please, leave her alone, please. I am so sorry Annabeth," Luke looked near tears.

"No, Luke he's not gonna do anything-" Annabeth tried.

"Yes, I could fuck you both."

"J please! For Gods sake, please."

This time J laughed for some reason.

He slapped her hard, "shut up bitch." Luke was helpless in his chains.

J pulled out his phone, typed something and showed it her, and then to Luke.

make fu'king noises.

After half an hour, he showed them another document. And they nodded along.

Soon. Some new plans need to be made.

**Soon**

**;;**

**A/n; Soon, i want to wrap this up in 2 more chapters or less. It's been a long time, and I don't believe in excuse. On the other hand,**

**Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you still like this story after, Idk, months?**

**Check out my other stories. Do want any in particular to be updated?**

**I love the stories which make me want to write again. I love the reviews which make me what to write again. I read this whole story again and all the reviews again, so that I get inspired to write.**

**IN others news, I have given up reading.**

**I am coolmusicnut on tumblr, my fb is AliceTonkHPJ(if you want) PM me, ask me, give me promts. I am writing again. Yay**

**We all need Peace**


End file.
